The Beginning : Sasuke's Birthday
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Kalo minat silahkan baca, kalau tidak abaikan saja isinya hanya menceritakan tentang hari jadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. (Semi) Canon


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe).** **Typo(s).** **DLDR. Canon/semi Canon.** **RnR. Don't Flame without Login.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah membuat semua orang bersemangat untuk menjalani aktivitas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi, namun kesibukan masih terlihat di jalan-jalan desa Konoha. Terutama di pasar Konoha. Banyak warga yang masih sibuk membeli barang yang orang-orang butuhkan untuk hari ini ataupun besok. Namun, tidak bagi sepasang kekasih yang berjalan di tengah keramaian.

Sang Pemuda menggenggam erat tangan sang Gadis agar Gadis itu berjalan disamping sang Pemuda. Gadis itu adalah Hinata, sedangkan Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

Pagi ini mereka lewati bersama dengan berjalan santai mengelilingi desa. Hanya berdua. Tidak ada teman-teman. Tidak ada penganggu.

 **SYUT**

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke saat mereka telah keluar dari keramaian. Langkah keduanya terhenti. Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung, meminta penjelasan.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke- _kun_. Ki-kita berakhir sampai disini saja." Cicit Hinata sambil menunduk.

Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya-nya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

" _Go-gomenasai_ Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang telah mematung di tempat ia berdiri tadi. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bergerak. Matanya seketika membulat ketika ia kemungkinan memahami perkataan Hinata.

 **"SASUKE!"**

Langkah Sasuke saat akan mengejar Hinata terhenti ketika suara menggelegar Naruto terdengar. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap Naruto tajam, seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat." Ujar Naruto santai tanpa memperdulikan lirikan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menemui Hinata." Kata Sasuke.

"Ayolah! Kau akan menyesal jika tidak ikut denganku." Seru Naruto yang lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan akhirnya pergi mengikuti Naruto dengan perasaan kesal.

 **OoOoO**

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut ketika ia dan Naruto berhenti di depan kedai _Yakiniku_. Ia menoleh ke Pemuda berambut pirang itu, meminta penjelasan.

"Masuklah! Kau akan tahu nanti." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian menggiring Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut.

Sasuke terus berjalan didepan Naruto. Matanya bergerak seakan mencari sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu.

 **"KEJUTAN!"**

Beberapa orang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sasuke, membuat Pemuda itu terkejut. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten dan Lee berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman terbaik mereka.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung. Namun, sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya, Sakura mengambil sebuah kue di meja kemudian berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke.." Ucap mereka serentak layaknya paduan suara.

Sasuke termenung. Ulang Tahun? Hari ini ulang tahunnya?

"Ayo tiup lilinnya! Tapi sebelum itu, buat permohonan." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura. Ia menutup matanya lalu meniup beberapa lilin yang tertancap di kue itu.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto tulus sambil merangkul Pemuda yang tengah berulangtahun itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian Naruto mendorongnya untuk duduk, diikuti oleh semua teman-temannya, lalu menyantap makanan yang ada di meja dengan sukacita.

Dilihatnya semua teman-temannya. Naruto, ada. Sakura, jelas ada. Ino, ada. Shikamaru, ada. Chouji, ada. Lee, ada. Tenten, ada. Kiba, ada. Shino, ada. Hinata? Dimana Hinata?

Sasuke menunduk ketika tidak mendapati Hinata ditengah-tengah temannya. Apa-apaan ini? Disaat ulangtahunnya justru kekasihnya tidak ada disampingnya.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati kediaman Hyuuga. Ada seorang Hyuuga yang berjalan di depan gerbang. Sasuke pun mendekati Pemuda Hyuuga itu.

" _Sumimasen_.. Apa Hinata ada didalam?" Tanya Sasuke sopan.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menoleh kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak. Nona Hinata pergi sejak tadi pagi."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian pergi dari hadapan Pemuda Hyuuga itu. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia dan Hinata bisa bersama.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.58 sore. Sasuke belum juga menemukan Hinata. Dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Ia tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun. Taman, tempat latihan, dekat sungai, bahkan ia sudah menanyai semua teman-temannya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu.

Apa yang Hinata katakan tadi pagi membuat Sasuke tertunduk lesu ketika mengingatnya. Berakhir? Cih, yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku, Hinata! Apalagi dihari ulangtahunku!" Kata Sasuke geram.

Karena pencariannya belum juga membuahkan hasil. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Ia akan menemui Hinata esok hari.

Sasuke memijat tengkuk yang dirasa lumayan kaku. Ia lelah karena mencari Hinata seharian. Ia melepaskan alas kakinya kemudian menyalakan lampu.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke- _kun_."

Terdengar suara lirih nan lembut didepan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri di seberang meja makan apartemennya dengan senyum lembut mengembang.

"Hi-Hinata!"

 **GREP**

Secepat kilat Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata cukup terkejut dengan pelukan Sasuke, namun hanya sekejap. Sedetik kemudian, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Ku-kupikir kau..."

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke- _kun_.." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum dibalik pelukan Hinata. Matanya terpejam. Tidak berapa lama, pelukan keduanya terlepas.

"Kupikir kau minta putus." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke. "Kapan?" Tanya nya polos.

"Tadi pagi. Kau bilang _'kita berakhir sampai disini'_.."

"Ah! I-itu..." Hinata menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "A-aku ingin mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Sasuke- _kun_ , ja-jadi aku ingin jalan-jalannya berakhir.."

" _Ya ampun_! Kau membuatku jantungan." Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata, hanya sebentar, kemudian meraih bahu Hinata.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku mencarimu seharian ini. Ke rumah, tapi kau tidak ada. Ke taman, tapi kau juga tidak ada. Ke tempat latihan, kau juga tidak ada. Ke tepi sungai, kau juga tidak ada. Sebenarnya kau ada dimana seharian ini ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"A-aku seharian ada disini. Memasak untuk Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil memandang meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan. "Dan baru selesai satu jam yang lalu." Tambahnya.

Sasuke memandang makanan yang telah berjejer rapi. _Chirashizushi_ dengan tomat, _teriyaki_ dengan tomat, _soup_ rumput laut dengan tomat, semua makanan dengan tomat.

"Terimakasih.." Kata Sasuke tulus.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, lalu tangan lembutnya meraih kue dengan monster tomat diatasnya dan beberapa lilin yang menyala.

"Sekarang kita rayakan ulangtahun-mu." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Sasuke membalas senyumannya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depan Hinata. Malam yang indah mereka lewati bersama. Namun, tanpa keduanya ketahui, semua teman-teman mereka mengintip dari balik tirai. Beruntung karena tirai itu sedikit tersingkap membuat mereka bisa melihat apa yang tengah sepasang sejoli itu lakukan.

"Ck! Merepotkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 _Special for Sasuke's Birthday^^_


End file.
